Correllian Ale
by Girl in a White Dress
Summary: Pre-ESB. Leia goes to a bar to do a little thinking.


Title: Correllian Ale

Author: Melanie-Anne (melsie04hotmail.com)

Rating: G

Summary: Pre-ESB. Leia goes to a bar to do a little thinking.

Disclaimer: Not my characters, alas.

Originally published in _Size Matters Not_ Vol. 2.

* * *

The man at the bar did little to disguise his interest in Leia, who sat three feet away from him. She was aware of his gaze on her but paid it no mind. Beckoning the barkeep with one hand, she ordered another drink. The man obviously thought she would be little trouble as he sidled over, eyed her appreciatively, then sat down.

"Hey there, little lady," he said, "you looking to have some fun tonight?"

Leia ignored him and quietly sipped her drink.

"I know lots of fun places." He leaned towards her.

Leia slammed her glass down on the bar counter and sighed. She drew her blaster and held it in plain sight. Only then did she raise her eyes to meet those of the man who had underestimated her. No words were needed; he hopped off the stool and went in search of someone else.

Leia reholstered her blaster and turned her attention back to her drink. She didn't usually drink but tonight she had felt the need to disappear for a while. This bar was the last place anyone would think of looking for her.

The last place _he_ would think of looking for her.

And he was the reason she'd needed to hide.

Captain Han Solo.

She couldn't think of any other man she knew who was as arrogant or self-satisfied or infuriating . . . or had the ability to get under her skin as he did. Every time she tried to have a conversation with him, they ended up fighting. More often than not, it would be sparked by a comment or innuendo and she'd be in a foul mood for the rest of the day.

She why did she keep going back for more? she wondered.

Perhaps it was because when she was arguing with him, she wasn't worried about what Vader was up to how long they'd be safe in their current location. He was also the only person in the entire Rebellion who didn't treat her like a princess. He was never afraid to tell her exactly what he thought and didn't shy away from giving his opinion on whether she was right or wrong.

It was her lack of control when she was around him that scared her. All her life, she'd been calm and collected, yet Han had the ability to make her _feel_.

And she didn't want to feel. She didn't want to think about anything other than the Rebellion – she was supposed to be focused. She was supposed to have her priorities in the right place. People counted on her to do her job, not to wonder about what a certain Correllian smuggler was up to at any given point in time.

She groaned, remembering her mother's words. When she was twelve, she'd had a crush on one of the palace guards. Convinced that it was true love, she'd poured her heart out to her mother, only to be told it was puppy love and not the real thing. When she'd asked what the real thing was, her mother had replied, "You'll know it's love when you fight it with everything in you."

And Leia was fighting her feelings for Han with everything in her.

She ordered another drink, as if that could take away the truth of her realization. It was ironic then, that she was drinking Correllian ale.

Of course, she could never tell him how she felt about him. In his eyes, she was probably still a child. If he had even an inkling of her feelings, he'd never let her hear the end of it.

This is just great, she lamented silently. _Why must things be this complicated now? Couldn't I have waited until after this war is over to fall in love?_

Feeling slightly light-headed, she decided that this would be her last drink for the evening. As she stood to leave, there was a hand on her shoulder. Her reflexes slower than usual because of the alcohol, it took her a couple of seconds to recognize Han.

"Oh," she said dully. "It's you."

"Have you been here all night?" Han demanded, the edge in his voice lost on her.

Leia nodded, then instantly regretted the action as the world tilted on its axis and there were suddenly two Hans standing in front of her.

"I've been looking for you for hours. Why was your comlink off?"

Leia frowned. "Umm . . ."

"Have you been drinking?" Han asked. The guilty look on Leia's face gave her away. Han sighed, then gently steered her towards the door.

"We were supposed to leave an hour ago," he said, his relief at finding her giving way to his displeasure at _where_ he'd found her.

"Sorry," she mumbled, losing her balance and falling against him. He caught her in time to keep her from sliding to the floor, surprised at how tiny she really was.

"Uh, Princess? You still with me?"

She'd passed out. He picked her up and carried her the rest of the way to the _Falcon_. After searching the entire town, he'd eventually found her at the hangar's bar. _Go figure_, he thought, but at least he didn't have to carry her far.

Once aboard the ship, he tucked her into bed with the utmost care. He was only beginning to realize how much she meant to him. He brushed away a stray strand of hair, his fingers lingering on soft skin.

He was afraid to admit, even to himself, that he'd never felt this way about any woman before.

And it scared him.

So once he got Leia safely to Hoth, he would do exactly what he was so good at doing. He was going to run.

He was going to fight this attraction with everything in him, because she deserved better than a scoundrel like him.

Tearing himself away from her side, he made his way to the cockpit and began to prepare for takeoff.

-------

Fin.

-------


End file.
